Yuki Uzumaki
by georgemartin
Summary: Great Grandson of the 2nd Hokage and descended from a long line of Ninja's. If people found out his true heritage the all but extinct Royal family in all but would return to power...OC is an adaptation of Naruto (takes his place)
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

Kurenai Yuhi a fair-skinned woman of slender build. with long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that were red in colour, with an additional ring in them making some think she was an Uchiha impersonator. She make-up on consisting of a bit of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She had on a regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over the top of this is a broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she was wearing the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals and was having to stand in a room wearing her Jonin flak jacket out of ceremony as were the other jonin like Anko, Ibiki, Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza to name a few who didn't wear theirs on a daily bases as the Hokage asked the jonin sensei for this rotation on who they wanted on a team.

tugging on her jacket Kurenai surveyed the room with a miffed look since she had hoped her application for sensei would be approved but annoyingly the Hokage had explained to her as a jonin of one year her experiance and knowledge in most areas of the shinobi arts wouldn't be the same as that of the elite jonin who had been at that rank for 5 years or more like Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi her boy friend worst kept secret ever she thought while she was at it and lastly the person who had taken the spot she wanted was a Jonin who had been that rank for 14 or so years Uroko Kurama, the mother of her temporary student Yakumo while she had been in hospital recovering from several broken bones and bad burns.

Sighing in frustration she had basically tuned out the first couple of teams but looked up when she heard the Hokage.

Hiruzen a man of his late sixties who had a bad habit of smoking a pipe everywhere he went was sitting on a large comfortable purple plush like throne, looking out from under the brim of his Hokage hat he snorted out some smoke and looked at the next in line for placing a request in for his team this would be the seventh and so far most of the sensei surprisingly had chosen none of the clan heir's but then again it would mean they didn't have to worry about stepping on the toes of the clans especial whoever got the Hyuga heiress this year...

Seeing who was next on his list he sighed and scanned the crowd but surprisingly the man he was looking for was there in the corner of the room reading his book...one that he wished he was reading right now as well, clearing his throat Hiruzen jostled the man from his book "Kakashi! Who would you like to be part of your squad this year?"

Kurenai who was expecting any name but the always tardy Kakashi to be called was shocked a little since even though she knew he was a sensei he was chronically late but having him here on time was a surprise so much so when she glanced at the crowd she saw most people gawping at the silver haired individual that was arguably the most powerful man in the room right behind the Hokage...Schooling her features she listened intently quite eager to know who the man would choose and see if from her quick look at the students files if she could pick apart what type of team he had chosen.

Kakashi seeing everyone looking at him sighed and flipped his book shut and scratched his head a little and made his way forward so he was in front of the Hokage much like how every other sensei had been this evening. "Lord Hokage even though word may have spread that the council was pushing for me to train Sasuke Uchiha, I must admit that I have been keeping my eye on the boys progress and have been thinking of choosing him to be part of my squad long before the council started pestering me...Just thought I would get that out of the way..."

Hiruzen nodded seeing as he had heard whispers of the council trying to meddle in shinobi affairs, as he also knew of that Kakashi had been hinting at for the last three years that he would like to take the boy on "Hmm yes I know...carry on."

Hearing that Kakashi nodded "Right as for the other two I would like Sakura Haruno since she could when given training make a good team medic since she has excellent chakra control...and my last choice..."

Hiruzen internally was nodding at his reason for Sakura being in his team agreed but he laughed to himself envisioning Kakashi trying to break the girl of her fandom of Sasuke, that and he was thinking that Kakashi was going to pick his deceased sensei's son who passed with very good marks having made sure he marked the written exam for the boy and was present for his Taijutsu spar, Shuriken and Kunai test and ninjutsu test one of which he had to point out to the examiners three years before hand when the boy failed for a second time was unfair since he was an Uzumaki and no known Uzumaki in history had ever been able to do a simple academy level E rank clone, it was one of the reasons Mito and Tobirama created the shadow clone together. 'ooh no I just remembered with Yakumo joining the class having passed her physicals that will mean there will be a left over...please don't let it be Yuki'

Hiruzens inner thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi threw him a curveball instead of him picking Yuki like he thought "...And my last choice...is Kiba Inuzuka, which will give me a well rounded team with Kiba being the squad tracker, Sakura the medic and Sasuke the up front fighter with Kiba as back up. with this line up they will be able to act as a front line squad or as a hunter squad...and with the right training if they pass my initial test I think I could get them to pass this years chunin exams in six months."

Hiruzen nodded slightly upset but didn't show it 'unless Asuma or Uroko choose him he is going to be put on the reserves...unless...hmm that is a possiblility...Thank you Kakashi...Now Asuma who is going to be in your team?"

Asuma a bearded jonin with an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth took Kakashis previous position and tilted his head towards a middle aged trio of men and chuckled "Those three have been pestering me the last year about training their kids who are graduating and with the promise of free booze once a month I'll be taking Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi."

Hiruzen chuckled a little as did most of the assembled Jonin "Yes, Yes I knew there was a reason you came home grumbling about pestering fathers and whats more important free booze once a month or your free time." said the elder Sarutobi making more of the jonin laugh.

Kurenai giggling a little wasn't really surprised by Asuma's choice since after observing the kids in question he started to like their style a bit...what surprised Kurenai though was Kakashi's choice it was basically how the old system was done grouping the top Kunoichi and Shinobi with the bottom of the class in hopes it would even out the teams skill wise...Kurenai was also surprised as well with the fact there was one students name she would of thought Kakashi would choose considering how much she had seen him watch over the boy Yuki Uzumaki...she had read the reports of how the first two times he sat the test he should have passed but due to the academies generalization and universal teaching methods his vast chakra reserves were over looked and he was being taught the clone jutsu that even the fourth Hokages wife was rumored to be unable to do due to having the same problem of to much chakra.

further looking through the boys reports and various test she also noted that most had been at first graded wrongly on purpose making him fail and look bad before someone had gone through and remarked every test he had ever done only to see he got in every test over 80% of the questions right as well as the fact his kunai and shuriken skills were around the same level, add to the fact he knew all the academy jutsu plus now the shadow clone that the Hokage had made the boy learn...there was also a chance he new more that wouldn't be in his permanent record or other files on him...To her he was a well rounded student reasonably skilled and intelligent in the fields of the shinobi.

breaking away from her thoughts she new that being last of the jonin sensei meant your team was practically picked for you but unfortunately Kurenai forgot that Yakumo entered the academy for this years graduation and passed the tests leaving four left instead of three as usual.

listening in. Uroko having drawn the short straw in getting to choose her team last was quite pleased with the choices she had left Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, her daughter Yakumo and Yuki Uzumaki. Uroko had nothing against Yuki considering she knew enough about the art of sealing that she could distinguish the boy from the fox...but from what she had read in the file she had been given on the students even though he was around Shino's level he just didn't seem to fit in the tracker squad she had envisioned on forming, Hinata with her Byakugan, Shino with his bugs and Yakumo and herself with their genjutsu to mask their presence from the enemy.

It kind of made her feel guilty that she was resigning the Uzumaki boy to the reserves until an opening came up but that was few and far between actually you had more chance in getting the Tsuchikage to kiss and make up with the dead fourth hokage. Sighing "Lord Hokage I would request Hinata Hyuga for her Byakugan, Yakumo Kurama for various reasons that we discussed the other day and Shino for his bugs to create a specialized tracking and backup squad."

The Hokage not hearing Yuki's name be called allowed his heart to fall to his stomach a little but he could understand Uroko's reasoning even he didn't think Yuki was suited for a tracking unit "Yes I understand you'll get your team...now is anyone interested in taking an apprentice or solo student and look for to form a team from the reserves or not this is open to anyone..."

Kurenai hearing that their was a chance to take on a student with the possibility of creating a team slowly was really considering taking the offer...It wasn't the fact she felt pity for Yuki who she and every other jonin knew Hiruzen was talking about, well a little but who wouldn't, she didn't see the nine tails but a boy who needed nurturing in becoming a shinobi for the leaf, she could kind of relate to him having her mother die shortly after she was born due to a birthing complication and the fact Kami rest his soul her father who she loved dearly was always away due to mission could understand a little of what it meant to be lonely and not have a solid mother or father figure and lastly she like Kakashi had observed the boy over this year and using her skills of observation she had from being a genjutsu specialist picked up on some of his personality quirks and mannerisms and found his personality suited her just fine. there was also the added bonus that just starting off with him as her sole student she could learn and refine her teaching technique while also passing on her knowledge and them both getting each others undivided attention.

Looking round she noted that quite a few of the Jonin had left including her friend Anko and Yugao who guarded the boy when he was a child, seeing their weren't many people actually thinking about it, it was only Kakashi but he was reading, Asuma her boyfriend but he couldn't resist and was inhaling the tobacco she tried to get him to stop, Uroko was at a table with a pen and paper, she could sense some ANBU, the other Jonin were filing out so she must have missed while running over her options the third dismissing them.

Getting to the spot where the other sensei stood before her garnering the attention of everyone present "Lord Hokage I wish to request Yuki Uzumaki as a sole student with a chance of slowly building a genin team from the reserves."

Hiruzen who had a feeling Kurenai would ask well actually he knew she was considering he also knew she had been paying close attention to Yuki more so than the other academy graduates even more than her old charges Hinata and Yakumo.

Looking round the room he saw Uroko with a happy smile even if it was slightly ruined by the fact her right cheek had some scarring from being burned 'Somehow I think she would have tried to coax Yuki to join their training's out of guilt somewhat since she may have chosen Yuki had Shino been picked up earlier...'

he then looked at his son Asuma and suppressed a chuckle seeing his shocked face and the fact his cigarette was on the floor ' _...probably wasn't expecting that...'_

he then glance over Kakashi who he wanted to see his reaction the most he then playfully narrowed his eyes smiling round his pipe when he noted that even being hidden by the book he was reading Kakashi was smiling and had a happy glint that was shining in his eye _'So he is happy.'_

Kakashi hearing Kurenai's request smiled behind his mask and book _'Sorry Yuki but I don't feel I would be the right teacher for you...Sensei your son is in good hands.'_

puffing out a stream of smoke Hiruzen hummed as if he was thinking about it and watched as Kurenai shifted from one foot to the other under both his gaze and anticipation of his answer 'Ah I love messing with my ninja keeps them frosty' allowing a smile to grace his face "Your request has been approved Kurenai...Also I happen to know he has tested his affinity and has wind so you may want to think about going to one of your fellow sensei's and ask if they are willing to help."

Kurenai beamed at his answer but was a little shocked about his affinity since most fresh out of the academy Genin don't develop an nature affinity till well into their mid teen, unless you come from a clan. She then turned to Asuma her not so secret Boyfriend and smiled sweetly.

Asuma hearing his father and seeing Kurenai smile at him waved lazily "Yare yare I get it I'll help once I get my team settled into a routine before shaking it up by having you and your student join us once a week."

Kurenais' smile widened a little.

Yuki Uzumaki having finally passed the graduation test purely because a week before his second attempt he was given back the mock version of the graduation test he and his class mates had been given just to keep them frosty and know that if they were thinking about sitting the real test what they needed to brush up on and he had failed but comparing notes with Shino and surprisingly Ino well they were both next to him and it was purely through the fact Ino's father who was a spy and interrogator that had drummed observations and awareness skills into her head that she actually picked up the fact that hers, his and Shino's tests on more than one occasion had the same answers only to have his marked as wrong while theirs were right.

taking it into consideration Yuki asked if he could borrow their papers and went to show the Hokage which then led to him retrieving his file that had every test he had ever sat at the academy and went through each one and found right answers marked as wrong, that also led to him attending the graduation to make sure no funny business went on which in turn led to him being unintentionally told he was part of a now all but extinct clan...but that leads to a story for later.

It also wasn't long after that he also discovered by complete accident thanks to acting incognito and the fact he wanted to show the Hokage his shadow clone that he could now create heard him arguing with another person by the name of Danzo who if he remembered correctly was some old guy covered in bandages and missing an arm it was basically Danzo trying to make the Old man as he called the Hokage to turn him Yuki into an emotionless and loyal weapon for the village, but thankfully the Old man had enough drive and spunk to shut the other old coot down by telling bandage man that he was a human being not the nine tails that he played host to, so he found out that he was a Jinchuuriki or power of the human sacrifice basically he played jailer for arguably the most powerful existence in the nations.

shaking his head of what had transpired in the past and putting it down to right place right time Yuki turned his thoughts to more relevant things like getting his ID photo and number before filling out a whole shed ton of paperwork which he guessed was purely for the Old mans entertainment since watching him previously he had a mad grin on his face while muttering "Huh now you'll see who the true enemy is." moving back on track not wanting to delve into whether or not the Hokage was going senile Yuki started to wonder who was his sensei and teammates or if he was even going to be picked considering if they went with the conventional he figured there would be one left over and knowing his luck and the fact he now knew why most people hated his very existence resigned himself to the very good chance he would be made a reserve with no chance of doing anything higher than D rank missions for the rest of his life.

Looking up at the full moon that was shining brightly in the sky from his position on his balcony railing on his old run down apartment in the red light district ignoring the odd scream, grunt and moan as the ladies of the night made their wages Yuki stared with something near akin to longing "Tsukuyomi no Mikoto goddess of the moon, our guiding light in the dark, Goddess of foresight open my eyes, help me to see! Let nothing be hidden that need to be known, where're I speak this magical poem. bless me and help see me through what ever trials lay before me." after he finished his little prayer to the goddess one he did every night after having a run in when he was six with a friendly priest of the moon goddess. Yuki turned and hopped off walking into his apartment needing to get to sleep.

Two days later team assignments

Waking up as normal Yuki saw the time and noted he overslept a little but still had time to spare got up and washed and got changed into his black ninja sandals with light blue pants with black ankle braces, around his waist a simple black sash, on his top a simple steel reinforced mesh shirt with white accents.

Opening the curtains Yuki was assaulted with a face full of sunlight making him grumble having washed and changed in gloominess, walking into his small kitchen that had a table and one chair Yuki pulled out a box of cereal and some milk he bought the other day.

Having eaten his meal Yuki went out his front door only to have to dodge a water balloon...gaining an eye twitch he looked at where it came from and saw a note nailed to the wall. Stomping over to it he ripped it off.

'Hello Yuki My name at the moment is not important but what is...is that for you, you are not going to the team placement like everyone else no you are to follow this paper trail so to speak but each clue for my little trail of bread crumbs is guarded by either genjutsu, traps or a combination of both.

I will be watching and assessing your skills, as you get closer to the end you'll find the traps and genjutsu become harder to detect and become potentiality lethal...

Now take as long as you like.

Your next clue

A pile of words

Informations galore

Silence is key but the dewy is more.

Regards your new dearest sensei.'

looking around Yuki scanned the roof tops and other places he figured a jonin would hide themselves finding that to be futile he started scanning the crowd for anyone acting out of the ordinary or someone acting to normal just to make sure his Sensei wasn't using a genjutsu or transformation to hide his or herself from him.

folding the note Yuki placed it in his pocket before jumping onto the roof of his apartment to make sure they weren't up there, seeing no one nearby Yuki narrowed his eyes, re-reading the clue Yuki thought about it for a second he was obviously looking for a place that stored information, the Hokages tower, Village archives or the library. 'That narrows it down...dewy is more than it seems huh...oh wait...the dewy decimal system the library has, also you have to be quiet there as well, quite a bit of information and each book has a pile of words...'

having his destination decided Yuki took off towards the library being cautious taking into consideration that his sensei could have set up some non lethal traps on the roof tops or a wide area genjutsu.

Kurenai who was sitting on the roof of a building about three streets over from Yuki's smiled "good awareness, able to calmly assess his situation and think things through, good reaction time in dodging the water balloon, So far so good Yuki-kun keep it up."

moving from her spot she went to her preset eagles nest that had a clear view of where her next clue at the Library was.

Yuki having arrived at the Library walked in and started wandering the many aisle's looking for any hint of genjutsu knowing his sensei wouldn't set a trap of any kind in a public place.

9 hours later

Arriving at one of the Villages training grounds deep with in the forests Yuki sighed when he saw three people and he guessed none of them were his sensei as he was able throughout the nine hours of following various clues she didn't carry any of the physical traits or fighting styles these three in front of him possessed.

looking from left to right Yuki sized up the three women _'Ok first one is a no brainer that's Anko-hebi-chan hated like me for reasons still unknown to me...I know from my few interactions with her she doesn't have the patience for setting this all up...She more into the big flashy stuff..._

 _Next I'm going to take a totally educated and unsarcastic stab in the dark and say an Inuzuka possibly closely related to Kiba since she used to pick him up after the academy...If she is anything like Kiba or his mother then again like Anko to hot blooded for this set up..._

 _And lastly an off duty ANBU judging by her dress and lack of mask...there's a possibility she could be my sensei being an ANBU and all but still highly unlikely, and from what I observed today Sensei I think is more of a support type or sensor, infiltrator or tracker, this ANBU carries a Katana meaning she is close quarters fighter add the Inuzuka in you have a annoying combination as well as Anko most likely covering them with Ninjutsu fire style at that which trumps my meager wind affinity...'_

moving spots to a different tree in case the Inuzuka and her dogs picked up his scent regardless of him being down wind or the ANBU or Anko have sensory ninjutsu to spare, crouching behind some foliage Yuki from his pouch pulled out a pair of clawed gloves that resembled claws, a segmented metal plate on each palm that attached to a solid piece of metal that covered the backs of his hands and connected to segmented metal clawed fingers that still allowed normal and free movement clenching his hands a few times Yuki to make sure they hadn't dulled racked them along the tree trunk he was by scoring ten deep grooves into it.

Smiling a little Yuki pulled out a scroll and unrolled it showing two separate storage seals and unsealed both upon doing so he picked up the two objects and jumped to a different tree in his left hand was a Kunai launcher gun he liberated off a dead sky ninja skeleton he found very deep in the forest of death and it was sat in a custom holster which he strapped to his hip.

in his right hand was a 12 meter chain whip with a 3 foot spike on the end, undoing his sash Yuki wrapped the chain round his waist before covering it up with his sash. dropping down to the ground Yuki did a hand sign before sinking into the ground.

In the training ground

As soon as Yuki had entered the area Yugao had been able to pin point his location and had told Anko and Hana as much but was surprised but she made sure not show it "He's smarter than we gave him credit for, he keeps moving position to try and throw me off and he's staying down wind so Hana and her dogs are struggling to catching his scent especially with the slight breeze."

Hana nodded and her dogs growled annoyed "Yeah but I would be slightly annoyed if he didn't considering he has been with Kiba throughout the academy...but what surprises me is that he has deduced that one of us has sensory ninjutsu...I'm actually looking forward to out spar." as she said that she caught his scent but as soon as it was there it was gone...

Anko who was taught by her snakes kept darting her tongue in and out "I'm happily surprised by this kids stealth abilities, but I can taste him...he stalking us, sizing us up and formulating a plan...waiting for the opportune moment to strike, don't let your guard down for a minute. He may not be rookie of the year but this kid if he is anything from what we learnt today he waits till he knows he can win and see's people as statistics."

the other girls nodded making sure to keep up their guard...while they were keeping an eye on their surroundings Yugao giggled a little gaining confused looks from the two others seeing this Yugao shook her head "Sorry, Sorry, it's just while his technique is a little rough and I can sense him when he's still, it's almost like he trying to emulate ANBU and HUNTERS"

Anko nodded "Now that I think about it, it's almost like facing Kure-chan hiding in the shadows and attacking when you least expect it and from the unlikelest of places...Isn't that right Snow flake?"

as she said that she glanced behind only to see Yuki resting two fingers on her back... _'he used the surface hiding technique smart it's hard to sense where they will pop up...'_

Hana who was listening to Anko had her back to her whipped around and saw Anko's position and tensed up a little 'impossible how did he get past the triplets and sneak up on Anko for that matter'

Yugao turned and gained a hidden smirk _'just like Kurenai'_

Yuki looks at all of them noting that they seemed a little more intimidating close up especially the three dogs that were now in front of the Inuzuka hackles raised and growling up a storm...he then heard the sound of metal rasping against the bronze throat of a scabbard and shifted his gaze a little to the possible ANBU member with her sword fully drawn.

gulping Yuki moved his other hand and unholstered his Kunai luancher and pointed it in the direction of the two women and answered Anko with a sheepish smile "Heya Kureijī-chan (Crazy-chan)..." his sheepish smile turned serious before looking over each of the women "None of you are my sensei are you?"

Yugao smiled a little but made sure he didn't notice "What makes you say that Yuki-san how do you know one of us isn't your sensei."

Yuki smirked and explained "No offense to Kureijī-chan but you don't have the patience to set this all up that and I know your into the big and flashy not the small and subtle, that and I have seen your handwriting..."

Anko huffed and crossed her arms but shifted a little when his clawed fingers dug in a little but retorted "would you stop calling me crazy and my writing isn't that bad."

Ignoring her pouting and whining Yuki looked at the Inuzuka "If your anything like Kiba, Inuzuka-san then you'd be much to hot blooded and impatient to set all this up add to the fact I'm sure I would have noted the smell of dog pheromones in the area each of the notes were planted and again your clans attacks tend towards aggressive and highly destructive techniques...but thats up for arguments sake since I have only been able to observe Kiba same with Anko..."

Hana huffed a little at the hot blooded and impatient comment but couldn't hold back a smile at the mention of pheromones and that just from observing Kiba a beginner in the Inuzuka techniques he could deduce so much...but she decided to get a jab in "...From what Kiba said about you I expected a small flaky girly boy not some blunt and pragmatic ninja in training...well you do look kinda short hmm"

Yuki gained a vein above his left eye "HEY I'm not short my growth spurt will come soon I know it."

Hana couldn't help herself "Aw look the little shotacon is getting angry"

Yuki huffed and looked away with a blush on his face at having his pride stung in such an insulting manner it didn't help that all three of them were giggling but he was saved when the ANBU cut across it all "And why is it that I am not your sensei hmm." she finished raising a delicate eyebrow.

Yuki coughed and cleared his throat and stated bluntly "Your ANBU black op's and your close range"

"I see...you are observant aren't you" was all she replied mentally however 'this kid he has observed things on a level of most chunin level ninja'

Anko deciding she had enough of being held hostage bent forward and lashed out with a thundering kick that hit Yuki but was replaced by a log much to her annoyance. looking forward she saw him and quickly propelled herself forward while drawing two kunai in an attempt to stab him.

Yuki seeing her shoot forward like a lunging snake dove to the left and did a roll on the ground before supporting himself on one knee and firing his Kunai gun at the three women causing Yugao bring her Katana forward and deflect the four that came at her, while Hana and her dogs flattened themselves against the ground and Anko who was in mid air substituted with a log appearing by Yugao with her kunai held up defensivly.

Yuki then saw Hana charge forward with only one of her dogs and shout as she was running along with her lone dog changing into a perfect copy of herself "LESSON 1 TAIJUTSU SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT SHOTA-KUN!"

Yuki hearing yet another jab at his height growled and holstered his kunai gun and charged forward with his Kitsune-te and found that he was utterly outclassed by the Inuzuka mainly being put on defense straight away with his only saving grace his claw covered hands and instinctual reactions and spatial awareness from years of having to negotiate large civilian crowds who would often throw stones at him as well as escaping the odd mob that formed to try and get rid of the demon as it were, they were the only things stopping the hot blooded, more experience and loath as he was to admit the physically more dominant Inuzuka woman from landing any decisive blows against him.

having had to duck a kick aimed for his head then rolling to the side to dodge an axe kick aimed at him Yuki saw that the dog had returned to it partners seeing that its master wasn't in need of his help, smirking Yuki took note of a slight opening in her guard that had slipped while changing from sweeping head height kick to a deadly axe kick and planted his clawed hands on the ground and lashed out both his legs aiming to hit her side only to grunt in alarm as she had managed to move her leg and arms to block pushing her back a few meters.

bringing his legs back up so his knees were by his chest Yuki flipped forward and turned at the same time and dropped back into his starting stance that if he were honest with himself was a horrendous concoction of his own taking a little bit from the various stances he had seen Kiba's, Hinata's, weird green spandex wearing fella's, academies taijutsu.

dropping into said stance that his legs shoulder width apart while his arms were crossed over his torso in an X shape "Alright time to get serious...Fox Chakra claws..." as he said that he fell forward into a crouch with his hands resting on the ground and blue chakra enveloped his hands extending the bladed claws further and making them sharper and for some odd reason one that he never dwelled on when he first started channeling Chakra through his claws his voice gained a hiss almost feral tone reminiscent of a fox or cat "Now let's see you keep up."

when he finished he charged forward and bought both his crossing them over each other and attempted a cross slash on Hana as she dodged out the way finding that his claws were quite destructive judging by the large scores in the ground.

activating her clans for legs techniques Hana charged forward and met Yuki head on surprising the vulpine like boy and knocked him off balance which ended up with her pinning his arms to the ground with hers and pinning his legs with hers which also meant she herself was sat on his groin and stomach.

struggling a little but finding he couldn't break her hold on him he sighed and cut the flow of chakra to his claws "Fine you win"

Hana hearing that playfully grinned and pecked him on the cheek before jumping to her feet "Dam straight shotacon-kun dog beats fox and cat everytime."

Yuki who was blushing something terrible started grumbling about annoying women and not being short and that he would get her next time, standing up he looked at Anko and the ANBU whose name he hadn't gotten yet and said "I'm guessing this is testing my ability in the various shinobi arts and since Inuzuka-chan over there shouted lesson 1 taijutsu, and the fact my ability to detect and dispel genjutsu has been tested all day as well as evasion and detection abilities...so that leaves Ninjutsu and bukijutsu"

Yugao nodded "very perceptive of you yes your correct but why not fuinjutsu, kenjutsu or shurikenjutsu."

Yuki shook his head "Nah you wouldn't fuinjutsu is a near lost art and the academy only covers sealing and unsealing storage scrolls if you want to delve further into the art you would be doing it by yourself...

kenjutsu is like Shurikenjutsu a sub category of Bukijutsu and shurikenjutsu why bother I use a launcher for kunai and my shuriken throwing in the test I got 19 out of 20 so your point is moot"

Yugao nodded and looked at Anko "So me or you?"

Anko smirked "Nah I'll let you tire the stamina shotacon out a bit more before I play with him."

Yugao grinned got herself seated in her starting position "Right lesson 2 Bukijutsu bring it on Shotacon-kun!"

Yuki frowned "WHAT THE HELL I'M NOT SHORT I AM AVERAGE FOR MY AGE!" he then undid his 12 meter chain whip and held it in his hands and launched it forward and only for Yugao to dodge it, yanking the chain back he caught it and started spinning it before launching it again but swinging it in a wide arch before going and spinning on the spot making the chain become a blur before having it dart outward but at the same time giving it an arch before pulling it back and spinning some more making a ring of chain about him.

Yugao who had been having to dodge the wicked bladed end of the chain was silently impressed with his use of the chain whip knowing from when she had tried having a go at learning to use one when she was an ANBU initiate watched in fascination as did Hana and Anko, deciding she wanted to test his defensive capabilities she ran forward albeit cautiously watching the chain as it rotated at high speeds creating a slight whirring sound.

As she got close she saw the ring fall apart as the bladed came flying at her at impressive speeds, smirking since she had been trained to defend against these troublesome weapons bought her Katana up and parried the chain making Yuki bring it back before launching it again.

cause he had to pull the chain back in so he could throw it forward Yuki's eyes widened as the katana wielding ANBU appeared in front of him swinging her blade at his chest bringing up the chain that was firmly wrapped and grasped between his hands he stopped the blade before it could hit and then proceeded to wrap his chain around it.

Yuki who was about smirk in victory let out a yelp as Yugao using her again superior strength from years of training and missions twisted her blade and yanked it down whilst bringing her free arms elbow down and impacting it against his back sending him face first into the grassy ground.

Yugao seeing Yuki's grip on his chain had loosened after his unfortunate meeting with the ground pulled her katana free and sheathed it before crouching down while Yuki struggled to his knees.

Yuki having gotten to his hands and knees groaned a little and looked up into the soft smiling face of his senpai who was crouched in front of him holding out her hand to help him up. Accepting her help the pragmatic and blunt genin forced himself with the help of Yugao to his feet before looking at a grinning Anko.

Anko having winced along with Hana when he hit the deck started grinning as he got to his feet knowing it was her turn to test...her test was going to be a little different "Alright Snow flake...the rules to my little game..."

Yuki hearing her say little game while possessing a manic grin shivered he had seen first hand how some of her games went, gulped and nodded as he listened to the instructions "...you will go through a list of all the ninjutsu you know or if you are still learning it explain it...now if a jutsu fails or I don't find it was done on a very good level of proficiency meaning it isn't combat ready, you'll have to dodge the jutsu I send your way."

Yuki hearing that sighed _'she always did have a sadistic streak to her...alright I'm game.'_

as he was about to answer Anko smiled "but you don't have to do the academy jutsu or the shadow clone the Hokage has verified your very proficient in those...now begin"

Yuki decided he should get the ones he was working on out the way first "Well might as well I have recently started trying to do wind manipulation training by trying to cut a leaf in half, but progress is slow only being able to cut the leaf a quarter of the way...

I'm also practicing the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu at the moment as well..." having finished explaining what he wasn't proficient in Yuki saw Anko and the other two nod.

Yuki then started sinking into the ground before appearing 7 meters to the left "hiding on the surface complete"

looking at Anko he saw her nod in satisfaction, sighing in relief Yuki did his other techniques.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

after finishing all the jutsu he knew bar one knowing it may get him in trouble looked nervously and cleared his throat "Right...yes...I have one more jutsu but I am not showing it until my sensei reveals herself as this jutsu the Hokage labeled as forbidden in the scroll of seals a claimed Kage killer..." Yuki then stiffened and turned to see another person appear behind him 'phew hyper vigilance for the win peoples reactions are so funny'

Kurenai who had been observing Yuki all day watching as he would evade traps, dispel her genjutsu, think and strategies how to go about getting various clues she had planted...to say she had been impressed would be an understatement she was happy, estatic even with her student.

following from a safe distance having deduced he had some sort of sensory ability she also applied a low level genjutsu to mask any sound she might make appeared on the opposite side of the clearing she had asked her friends to meet and test her student in Buki, Nin and Taijutsu.

standing on a branch that gave her a clear view of whatever fighting may occur she got comfortable with a notepad just so as she observed she could write down key things that would help her with creating a training schedule and anything quirks that she may need to help him grow out of...such as his anger at being short, getting too into a fight having noted his observation skills decreased dramatically while he was fighting and sort out his godly awful taijutsu that he concocted.

watching as he went through his Ninjutsu arsenal she smiled at the thought that he wasn't just content with learning the bog standard academy three but actually entered the highly unused academy library that next to the ninja archives held a shed ton of very low level, handy, basic, supplementary and had a low chakra taxation jutsu that he had seemingly gone and learned off his own accord.

hearing him claim his last Jutsu was placed in the forbidden scroll and the Hokage claimed it as a Kage killer and that he wouldn't show them until she showed herself smiled and bodyflickered to behind him and land quietly only to have him turn round on her. Composing herself Kurenai graced Yuki with a gently smile as he looked at her "Hello Yuki-kun I'm Kurenai Yuhi your new sensei."

Yuki nodded and looked at her _'Yep genjutsu specialist would have more than enough imagination and patients to pull this off not to mention this is Kurenai Yuhi the genjutsu mistress of Konoha rumor to be the best practitioner of genjutsu outside the Uchiha clan and Kurama clan.'_ bowing slightly Yuki smirked a little "Kurenai-sensei a pleasure...promise that you and the others after this jutsu you won't get angry."

Kurenai and the others all looked at him with varying degrees of curiosity and raised eyebrows.

Yuki taking the hint sighed "Sexy Jutsu!"

POOF

when the cloud disappeared it revealed a female Yuki who now was the same height as Anko had her hair up with two bangs framing her face with two braided ponytails that came down from behind her ears and rested on the front of her shoulders while the rest of her hair was in a poofy short spiky pony tail and she had a black ribbon and hair ties holding it together, Yuki's normal blue eyes but unlike his original self she had some face paint being two red like triangles that started behind her hair and followed her cheek bones stopping short of her cute button nose and small pouty lips.

her clothing was a simple Light blue Yukata top with darker blue hem line and a simple red sash round her waist that seemed to accentuate her large bust that dwarfed all the ladies present and was only shown off more by the fact so much cleavage was on show. On her legs she had some light blue Hakama pants with some tabi and Zori sandals on her feet.

out of everyone present Yugao snapped out of her thoughts first "Kiyu-chan! wait then that mean I had to give...Oh someones going to get it!"

Yugao then started stalking forward making Kiyu sweat a little.

Kurenai and the others having broken from their own shock at the jutsu glared. Kurenai being the closest turned Kiyu to her and but paused _'wait why didn't the henge dispel?'_ narrowing her eyes Kurenai moved her hand forward and in a daring act grabbed a handful of Kiyu's right breast.

Kiyu having her breast grabbed moaned a little "Sen-sensei this isn't a simple henge but a solid transformation...Ri-right now I am really a g-girl."

the others hearing that had their eyes widen and also had the same effect of making Yugao halt from her slow stalking motions towards him/her and Kurenai let go and had the decency to blush a little before muttering an apology.

Anko seeing the other three were still processing what he/she said spoke up "Alright Snow flake...explain right now!"

Kiyu sighed and looked at the four women who had somehow managed to stand by each other without Him/Her noticing spoke up "when I first learnt the henge I decided to go home and experiment a little and I thought back on what Kiba said earlier when we learnt the jutsu and so walking past a magazine stand I purchased the Kunoichi weekly and read through it before coming up with a suitable female version of myself...My only problem was I ah we hadn't been taught how to dispel the illusion yet so doing the hand signs I transformed but panicked when I realized I couldn't get out of the transformation and hid away in my apartment for a day...waking up the next day I ah freaked out since I woke up with blood covering my legs and bed sheets...not knowing what else to do I ran to the hokage and told him what happened and just like you guys he was shocked that when he grabbed my shoulder that the illusion didn't dispel...he then showed me the genjutsu release hand sign and after doing that I returned to normal as it were and we both Hypothesized that my transformation was more like a bloodline being able to shape-shift and change my biological make up but it is chakra dependant it turns out this transformation is an A rank because of the chakra consumption alone and has also been labelled as a hiden and family jutsu...anyway getting on track the Old man Hokage asked if I could try to transform again and I did it worked again but this time had imagined myself as a 12 yr old instead of 25 and that was when the Hokage called in Neko ANBU and had her explain some things to me under the guise that parents had died and that I had missed that specific class at the academy."

having finished Yugao walked up to him "So right now your really a girl as in physiological speaking."

Kiyu nodded and shifted a little with a slight blush remembering having to sit through Yugao's lecture on the various changes a woman's body goes through "Yep if I wanted I could bear a child in this form even had a med nin check it out in this form I am highly fertile."

Yugao nodded "well then I can't beat you for being a perv and tricking me because I was actually educating a young girl back then."

Yuki/Kiyu nodded happily and looked at his sensei and saw she had a slight gleam in her eyes which frightened him a little...Anko looked like she was going to bust a gut with laughter and Hana was looking a little turned on at him...shaking his head Yuki formed the needed hand sign and poofed back to his thirteen year old boy form (Original) and said "So what now cause I kinda missed lunch and it is judging by the sun just after 5 so Sensei can we get something to eat and then we can introduce ourselves properly"

Kurenai nodded "Ah what oh right yes sorry I was just thinking...that would be a splendid idea...Hana-chan, Anko-chan, Yugao-chan thankyou for helping me I was able to get what information I needed."

Yugao nodded and gave Yuki a quick hug since she hadn't seen him in a while and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hana smiled "Heh no probs I want to get home and see how Kiba's genin test went...Seeya round Yuki-kun/chan Shotaloli"

Yuki hearing that gained an eye twitch and waved a fist at the retreating form of the Inuzuka women "I'M NOT SHORT AND I'M A GUY NOT A GIRL DAMMIT!"

Kurenai and Anko ignoring his indignant shouting at their friend farewelled each other.

Kurenai then walked over to Yuki and grabbed his shoulder before disappearing and reappearing outside a Dango store

Yuki blinking a few times and shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness that he gained from riding shotgun in a body flicker looked up to see his sensei smiling down at him before gently placing her hand on his shoulder and guiding him into the Dango tea house.

sitting down and ordering some Dango to share, Kurenai decided she should break the ice somewhat "So Yuki how about we properly introduce ourselves and then after if you have any questions I am most happily answer them for you."

Yuki nodded as he took a sip of water from his cup that he had poured from the jug of free water sat on the table and regarded her both pragmatically and with a bit of hesitation...

Kurenai seeing this mentally sighed ' _he is just as bad as Anko when meeting new people...actually I am kind of surprised that he knows Anko and acted how he did with Yugao and Hana but then again Yugao did indirectly teach him something and Hana is the elder sister of one of his classmates and only a few years older than him...'_

Yuki finally deciding to speak since he might as well trust her at least a little since she willingly chose him as her student and as things looked he was her sole student at the moment spoke in a semi deep tone "My name is Yuki Uzumaki which can also mean snow spiral. My likes are sweet food, training, reading, irritating my class mates and drawing...My dislikes are spicy food, people who don't look underneath the underneath, people who don't follow the rules, also I have a great hate for people who abuse or show ill will towards orphans and women...My hobbies, I suppose reading, drawing and training and my dreams for the future have what any person with my particular affliction would want a family possibly reviving the Uzumaki Clan and positive recognition."

Kurenai nodded but was shocked and hesitated before asking "Is this affliction the one I'm thinking about you know related to that one law?"

Yuki closed his eyes and nodded "Yeah found out about two and bit years ago after accidentally hearing Old man Hokage and some old guy called Danzo discussing it."

Kurenai nodded her head and sighed "Okay then just so you know I don't care about the fox at all...Your Yuki and the Fox is the Fox inside a highly complicated seal located on your body somewhere."

Yuki nodded and sipped his water and noted that the Dango had arrived and took a stick "Eh thanks to my Heritage seals come naturally to me sort've but when you break the seal apart and figure out the various components of the seal it is actually kind of simplistic it's really only two four trigrams seals combined to make a eight trigrams seal which holds the nine tails both slowly draining the big guy and merging with my chakra while at the same time about 3% of my chakra goes to keeping the seal active and restraining the beast...the real tricky part is the suicide jutsu that was used to actually seal the beast within the eight trigrams seal...otherwise known as the dead demon consuming seal that when overlaid on top of the eight trigrams seal makes for a dam near impossibly powerful and unbreakable seal that needs a personalized key to remove which I have no idea where it is that and it would be impossible to create a duplicate key." he finished giving his sensei a slightly smug look as she gave him a dumbfounded one.

Looking at him incredulous "How?!"

Yuki smiled and puffed his chest out with pride "Like I said partly due to my Uzumaki blood and the fact that like I said on the training ground if you want to learn the lost art then your're on your own I guess it is a sort of side hobby of mine."

Kurenai nodded and smiled and took a bite of one of her dumplings "Well I suppose I do have more questions but it would be rude if I asked more without introducing myself first...ahem...Here goes, As you know I am Kurenai-Yuhi your sensei and genjutsu mistress of Konoha...My likes include my boyfriend Asuma Sarutobi, hanging with my friends, drinking sake socially of course, sweet foods like Dango, genjutsu and romance novels and movies. My dislikes are perverts and basically the same as you in that regard. Hobbies same as my likes really so no need to repeat myself and my dreams for the future have a loving family...raise my first ever student to become a powerful shinobi so don't be afraid to ask questions both related to shinobi or personal ones and ah I guess if you ever need advice when in your girl form just come to me or Yugao defiantly not Anko or Hana."

Yuki sweat dropped a little at the end "Yeah I'll keep that in mind...So I take it your a reasonably green jonin compared to the other sensei right?"

Kurenai nodded "Yeah I was promoted last year I originally wasn't going to be a sensei due to the Hokage wanting me to have a bit more time as jonin and rounding off my skills more...but most of us forgot till the end that Yakumo had joined late into this years graduating group leaving us with one extra...don't take this the wrong way it wasn't that people were being discriminative towards you it was more the fact most sensei try to group people together who will click and possibly specalise in a certain field like Asuma he took this years Ino-Shika-Cho to create a capture and interrogation squad, Uroko Kurama she picked Hinata, Yakumo and Shino for a tracking and back up squad and Kakashi picked a Hunter and front line fighter squad with Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura and the other sensei were much the same...Hell Uroko said if Shino had been picked by someone else she would have taken you into her squad and Kakashi from what he had observed felt he wouldn't be the best teacher for your style of fighting...Anyway any other questions?"

Yuki nodded a little happier with knowing he wasn't that badly hated among the shinobi echelons tilted his head slightly "Ah yeah maybe once a week if I let Kiyu-chan out for a bit could you cover some Kunoichi only things you know just in case I end up in a annoying and potentially embarrassing and pride destroying position that involves me performing an unfavorable and unsavory act as well as other things come to think of it Kiyu-chans Chakra control goes through the roof and she I mean I well you know what I mean is actually able to utilize genjutsu whereas I am not."

Kurenai looked a little amused at him as he muddled himself up but nodded "Actually that is a rather brilliant Idea Yuki...Every Friday then it will be strictly Kurenai and Kiyu day."

Kurenai then remembered something "wait hold on you said earlier that you were part of a clan but I thought you were an orphan and their is no Uzumaki clan in the village?!"

Yuki having finished most of his Dango sipped some more water "At first I thought my last name was in honor of someone important, well that was until Old man Hokage either unintentionally or intentionally said I was part of an all but extinct Uzumaki clan...So I ah got curious and used my solid transformation and used that of a typical jonin and gained access to the restricted section of the Village archives...before you say anything that was after I literally went through every single history book in the academy and village Library...Anyway I checked it out and found the swirl symbol on the flak jackets and the shoulders of the standard uniform is the villages way of paying homage to the clan that mediated the peace talks and eventual creation of the hidden village between the senju and uchiha clans, unfortunately it didn't give any names other than that the Uzumaki and Senju were cousin clans sharing the same ancestors years ago I also found out we had strong vitality and chakra the reason we can't do the simple clone that and most of the females in the clan apparently unlock one of two abilities which it didn't name...So I drew a blank since no names were mentioned so I just wandered about assimilating what I had learn't and the chance that their could actually be other Uzumaki out side the village in hiding still, I then overheard a gravity defying silver haired scarecrow looking man talk about going to visit the village memorial stone for fallen comrades. Following him I waited an hour for him to pay his respects before checking the stone where I found two names leading me to believe my clan was from a different land and never joined the leaf and stayed as independent allies...anyways the names were Mito Uzumaki who I managed to trick the Old man into telling me she was the wife of the first Hokage much to my surprise and the second name was the name of a woman who died the day I was born Kushina Uzumaki and on pure speculation and hypothesising I believe she is my mother and if what I overheard a drunken wihte haired fellow say was true is that she was the secret wife of the fourth Hokage...but personally I reckon thats a whole load of BS."

Kurenai just looked at her student in something akin to pride he thought like a shinobi and went hunting for the truth proving his information gathering skills were rather high for his rank mumbled out load just so he could hear "Wait if Mito was an Uzumaki married to the First Hokage who was the elder brother of the second wouldn't that make them your Great Great Great Aunts and uncles or even grandmother and father and on top of that, that would make Tsunade of the Densetsu no Sannin your Great Aunt since it is a known fact she hasn't had any children of her own...Your practically the closest this village has to royalty the heir to two clans senju and Uzumaki...Oh. My. Kami."

Yuki nodded and chuckled "Yep I was just as shocked when I pieced it together...your actually the first person I've told...please don't spread it if the council got a whiff of this they would be all over me either thrusting daughters upon me or calling for my execution right after they took multiple sperm samples."

Kurenai who was still a little shocked nodded her head "Alright I understand...Wow may take a little getting used to but I'll manage...but you know what this means right we're just going to ramp up your training and make sure that the Snow spiral of a thousand hands is able to take on the chunin exams in six months with out a team...But I have an Idea but I'll tell you later. So by my time it is six in the evening and since I'm going to be working you to the bone over the next six months your moving in with me so I know your eating properly, sleeping enough and using our time wisely understood...I'll give you tonight to pack your things and tomorrow we'll move you into my house and set up a training schedule right before I get you started on chakra control exercises that you'll do in the afternoon."

Yuki listening intently nearly let his jaw unhinge and let his eyes widen at what she was saying it was like she was going to turn him into a super human or something composing himself Yuki held his hand out which Kurenai took in her own said "Well then please teach me everything you know sensei, you'll have my undivided attention."

Kurenai nodded "the same here...Yuki-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Yuki waking up bright and early in the morning like he usually would changed into his usual clothing, washed his face brushed his teeth and opened the curtains getting a face-full of sun 'And this is why I prefer the soothing and less harsh light of Tsukuyomi.' pushing his thoughts to one side Yuki strode out of his room like he was on a mission and made a beeline for the fridge and the cupboard next the fridge and promptly opened them at the same time before simultaniously snatching up his bottle of milk and box of chocolate cereal.

after finishing his breakfast and actually turning off his bodies morning autopilot mode Yuki strode once more to his small living room and hoisted a duffled bag onto one shoulder and hefted two rather large suitcases in each hand and exited his apartment that was now devoid of anything other than the bed and other furniture but that was mainly because the land lord bolted that all to the floor.

making it out of the red light not having to worry about any of the small time gangs and thugs bothering him having long since figured out it wasn't in their best interests stopped mid stepped and lost his pragmatic and cold exterior and changed it to one of depression, anger and annoyance _'NOOO...SHE DIDN'T SAY WHERE SHE LIVED!...'_

After a couple of minute walking aimlessly around the village muttering profanities under his breath 'Okay calm down Yuki...deep breaths you got this we find either Yugao if she's off duty...then maybe Hana and Anko Kureiji-chan, they'll know where Kurenai-sensei live right.'

having come up with a plan Yuki went to where he knew the ANBU HQ was and went into the reception area and placed his bags in the corner with a note saying 'do not touch property of Hokage...if touched execution will be dished out' admiring his handy work knowing no one would touch his stuff Yuki walked down one of the many hall ways until he came across the female ANBU changing room...hmming to himself Yuki did a familiar hand sign before he appeared as a thirteen year old girl that was just a smaller version in every aspect from the form yesterday and walked in without a care in the world.

upon walking Kiyu looked around and saw about 30 women all up in various states of dress from being naked under a stream of hot water to towel clad to pantie clad to either just pants or shirt both ANBU and off duty to being fully dressed and having small conversations with another.

Spying a head of purple hair Kiyu expertly headed towards it ignoring most of the elder females who were all turning their attention to her not expecting such a cutie pie to arrive in their changing room...

getting to the purple haired figure who was in the process of removing her towel Kiyu said cutely feigning absolute innocence "Cat-sempai? I need to ask a question?"

Unfortunately for the little girl and much to the other womens amusement this was a common mix up since the women Kiyu was talking to wasn't in fact Cat or Yugao but another lady who looked exactly like her when wearing a mask or with her back to you the dead give away were the eyes and the larger rack Yugao possessed.

Gazeru hearing the common mix up turn to the little girl who she saw when she entered, turned not caring about her nudity and crouched down and patted her on the head making the white haired girl pout and swat her hand away getting cooed from the others "Ah sorry little one I'm Gazeru, Yugao is still in the shower."

Kiyu hearing that let her pout drop and smiled widely "Ok where's Cat-sempais locker?"

Gazeru smiled and pointed "about five lockers that way."

Kiyu nodded "Thank you Gazeru-sempai" Kiyu then skipped happily to Cat's locker since judging by the fact it was open and had a Cat themed mask in as well as her saw sword that she saw yesterday smiled and before anyone could say anything Kiyu stripped and grabbed the spare towel and skipped to the showers humming ignoring everyone.

 **(A.N. Kiyu in a way is the opposite of Yuki being fun, happy, innocent and Naieve, basically just think of cannon naruto but female and Yuki's characteristics and more respectful.)**

making it to the showers Kiyu spied Cat-sempai in the end shower and walked over and stood behind the ANBU and said softly "Cat-sempai?"

Cat hearing the familiar voice of the female version of Yuki whirled around and sighed seeing the girl and was about to berate her but remembered what Yuki said stating it was a complete transformation and that at the moment he was now biologically and physiologically a she, sighing Yugao crouched down under the water and looked at Kiyu "What do you want Kiyu-chan?"

Kiyu smiled and hugged the woman she saw as an older sister thanks to her lesson on the woman's body mumbled "Kurenai-sensei told me to meet her at her home with all my stuff but I forgot to ask and she forgot to tell me where she lived could you pretty please tell me?"

Yugao sighed remembering just how gosh darn cute the transformation was "She lives in the residential district A number 40 it has a rose bush in the front yard."

Kiyu nodded and grabbed some soap having pulled out of the hug and rubbed Yugao's back "Thanks Cat-sempai-nee-chan"

30 minutes later

having had an unexpected shower Kiyu had changed back into her clothing and waltzed out of the changing room looking pleased with herself got back to her bags and saw they hadn't been touched released the transformation and picked them up and headed for his senseis home.

while he was walking Yuki created a shadow clone when it appeared he looked at it as he was walking allowing his hyper vigilance he gained thanks to 10 years of the villagers persecution, to kick in even though he wasn't in a high stress or anxiety situation spoke calm completely opposite to his Kiyu form "Clone me...henge into my Kiyu form and take some of this money and buy some clothing for her as well as a bathing suit and other things that a budding teenage girl will need."

the clone looked at him weirdly for a minute but knew the real him had a plan or something for the future and shrugged and mocked saluted before a girl that could pass off as his twin appeared next to him and blew him a kiss while taking some of the money and skipped down the street heading to TenTen's family shop to buy what she needed.

Yuki smiled and wondered briefly if that was what it was like to have a sister, shrugging he saw that he had entered residential section A which was the section where the non-clan ninja families lived, walking down the street Yuki started counting off the street number taking note that the odds were on his left and the evens were on his right. Picking up his pace Yuki spied number 40 and just like Cat-sempai said it had a rather large rose bush climbing up the front wall, opening the gate that was part of small white picket fence Yuki couldn't help but chuckle thinking it was a little cliche like out of one of those fairy tales he had read during the first years of the academy.

he didn't quite make it to the door before it opened revealing Kurenai in some clothing that was partially shinobi and civilian...something she wouldn't wear in the field, but something she quite happily instruct and train a pupil in it was black-coloured long-sleeved shirt under a burgundy sleeveless shirt with three red-orange stripes on it. She also had on a pair of light shade of grey pants with tan brown sandals.

Smiling at his sensei Yuki saw she was holding out her hand taking the hint Yuki passed over one of his suitcases which she took "Hello Yuki, I just realized my mistake in not giving you my address but it seems you went and found out yourself very good."

Yuki nodded and with his free hand scratched his head "Hh ah yeah Kiyu found Yugao-sempai in the ANBU showers and asked her while getting a wash herself."

Kurenai hearing that couldn't help but allow a twitch to form slightly but shook it off he was a proper symbiotic human girl in that particular form so meh.

allowing him inside Kurenai led him through the house pointing out various rooms and telling him what she expects from him in regards to cleanliness, hygiene and that he had a strict 10 pm curfew.

Yuki while he was listening couldn't help but think it was nice having someone lay some rules out and well act like a mother to him not that he would say it out loud and if he did slip up he would vehemently deny it.

while he was being shown around Yuki couldn't help but note that although it was feminine it wasn't overly girly much to his relief arriving in his new room which he saw was right next to hers looked a little awe struck and why wouldn't he it sure as hell beat the shack of an apartment he lived in that hadn't been updated since the reign of the first hokage, meaning not only was his bed extremely lumpy and uncomfortable and didn't support his body at all he also had ancient appliances that sucked up the electricity but he remedied that by buying non perishable products like milk powder, ramen, flour, dehydrated fruits, snack bars, salted fish, beef and lamb. When he did want something fresh Yuki relied on his knowledge of the village forests to provide bounty for him and his survival skills he picked up at the academy to make sure none were poisonous.

shaking his head slightly Yuki gingerly stepped past a bemused and curious Kurenai who was probably wondering why he was staring at the bed and other new furniture that the home came with when she bought it enviously...filing it away for a question at a later date "Yuki do you want some help unpacking?"

Yuki snapping out of his inner monologue on how he couldn't wait to hit the hay and sleep on the wonderfully soft mattress turned "Oh...hmm...you say something sensei."

Kurenai repressing the urge to laugh or smack him for his Kakashi like answer calmly repeated the question "Would you like some help unpacking and settling in?"

Yuki thought for a moment as he placed his bags on the bed so they were at a nice height "Ah gomen sensei but I would like to do it myself...If I need you I'll call."

Kurenai nodded a little disappointingly having wanted to use it as a another chance like yesterday to bond with her new student sighing Kurenai responded "Ok I'll be in the dinning room finalizing some paperwork for the Hokage and things that need approval of the Hokage for your training." she said before she smiled warmly and turned leaving her student to his own devices.

Yuki seeing she was gone grabbed his first suitcase and opened it revealing his ninja supplies and scroll labelled '(Project in progress) Summoning: Blessed World Reanimation Jutsu' quickly taking the scroll Yuki crouched down and hid it under his bed he knew it was a pretty cliche hiding place but also knew it would be the last place anyone would expect a ninja to hide something so important '...Good thing she went otherwise she may have found that jutsu can't have sensei going to the Hokage telling him about it that will get me in serious trouble.'

grabbing the rest of his stuff he started packing it away.

after finishing his unpacking Yuki walked out of his new room and headed for the dining room which he passed to get to his room. walking in he saw that it was simple and nice like the rest of the home sat down next to his sensei who had glanced out the corner of her eye as he entered the room.

looking at what she was writing it was a request form that would allow her at some stage to take Yuki outside of the village and train deep in the forest of the land of fire for a month while living off the land and using what nature provided to survive.

smiling at he saw her finish writing and place it to one side before bringing a piece of paper that was just within arms reach to in front of them that had the days of the week on with each day split into quarters.

Monday: 3 hours chakra control, 3 hours Ninjutsu, 3 hours Taijutsu, 3 hours Bukijutsu

Tuesday: 3 hours Chakra control, 3 hours Evasion, 3 hours Traps, 3 hours Stealth

Wednesday: 3 hours Chakra control, weekly 3 hour spar, 3 hours human anatomy, 3 hours psychology, 3 hours torture and interrogation.

Thursday: 3 hours Chakra control, 3 hours Ninjutsu, 3 hours Taijutsu, 3 hours Bukijutsu

Friday: KIYU TRAINING DAY; Kunoichi training 6 hours, Genjutsu training 3 hours, sensory ninjutsu 3 hours

Saturday: 3 hours Chakra control, 3 hours Ninjutsu, 3 hours Taijutsu, 3 hours Bukijutsu

Sunday: 3 hours Chakra control, free time study what you want Fuinjutsu or whatever.

Yuki looked at how jam packed his days would be but looked at his sensei with a cocked brow "Ne sensei I thought I had to complete missions to be able to enter the chunin exams?"

Kurenai hearing that mentally slapped herself "Your right how about we make Saturday mission day hmm


End file.
